Soul Finds His One Love Soul Doesn't Love Maka?
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Maka and Blair fight over Soul all the time. Soul doesn't like either of them, he just hasn't found the right girl. until Cheza comes along. She seems like the girl of his dreams, but she has a dark secret. Can Soul and Cheza prove love is the strongest power? I think this is the best i've done. I hope you like it! Thanks for any tips you give me!


Soul Finds His One Love  
Soul Doesn't Love Maka?

* ' = thoughts " = talking

Soul POV

Chapter 1: Blair The Bitch  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm.

' Crap, it's Monday, that means I still have to go to DWMA since I'm not a Death Scythe yet.  
That's totally uncool.'

I get out of bed and take off my pajama shirt and look in my mirror. I trace the scar on my torso with my finger.

' It's been a three months since this happened. The kishin Asura is destroyed, Crona is at DWMA and Maka is helping him socialize, and Mifune has started as a teacher at DWMA. The worst thing is that Maka has feelings for me that I can't return. Fuck, what am I gonna do?'

I take out my orange shirt and put it on. I then change into my boxers and navy green pants. As I'm about to leave my room I grab my black jacket and head band and put them on. I walk down stairs to the kitchen and see Maka cooking.

" Maka, what's for breakfast?"

Maka keeps cooking and ignores me.

" Maka? What's wrong?"

Maka puts down her spatula and grabs her travel size cook book.

" MAKA CHOP!"

I fall to the floor, rubbing my head.

" What was that for?!"

Maka just glares at me. Then I notice there is a note clutched in her other hand.

" Maka, what's that note say?"

" Ya right. As if you wouldn't know your own note said!"

" My note?"

Maka throws the crumpled paper at me. I open it and read it.

Dear Maka,

I hate you. You so flat chested. How can you think that someone as cool as me would date someone like you? Get your dreams straight. What about Crona? He likes you doesn't he? Whatever you do, don't ask me out again.

Sincerely,  
Soul

Next to my name was a scribble that looked like a cat. I know who wrote this. It was Blair, that little bitch.

" Maka, see this scribble? It's a cat. That means Blair wrote this. She wants you to hate me so I can be all hers. In fact, I'll get her to confess. Follow me."

I have Maka follow me upstairs and hide next to my doorway and make sure Blair doesn't see her. I walk into my room and see Blair is laying down on my bed with her bikini on. I feel a nose bleed coming on, but I hold it in as I walk over to her.

" Maka hate you yet? I made sure she got the note you wrote. Oh wait, I wrote that!"

Blair starts laughing. Then she stops and looks at me.

" I just wanted you to be mine, without that flat chested bitch getting in the way. Now come here big boy."

" Actually, Blair, I'm not yours, or Maka's. I just haven't found the right girl for me yet. So how about you apologize to Maka and both of you stop pushing me."

Maka walks in and Maka chops Blair. I tell them, gently, to get out of my room. Blair turns into a cat and jumps out my window onto the roof and Maka goes back to cooking down stairs. It's 6:50. We'll be late to school because of Blair. Great.

Chapter 2: Cheza  
After Maka and I finish breakfast it's 7:10. We get on my motorcycle and I drive us to school. When we get there we go to our classroom and apologize for being late. We sit down while Stein keeps talking.

" We will be joined by a new student today. Her name is Cheza."

A about 14 or 15 year old girl walks in. She has dark blue hair, a black spaghetti strap skull tank top, a purple jacket tied around her waist, blue skinny jeans, a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a white one on her left hand that go to her elbows, and black slip-ons with white fires on them. Her hair is covering her eyes so i cant see what color they are, but i can see her ears and they are peirced and the tips are a little pointed. I notice all the boys except for Black Star blush and stare at her and all the girls except for Tsubaki and Patty sort of glare at her, even Maka, I'm going to guess since I'm blushing too and Cheza's boobs are a lot bigger than hers. Cheza whispers something to Stein and Stein looks at the class.

" Cheza isn't a weapon and she has no weapon partner so she isn't a meister. She would, though, like to show you all what she really is."

Cheza tilts her head up and I can see her eyes. They are a goldish orange. Thy are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Suddenly they glow a light blueish color. That same blue surrounds her as she starts growing claws, what look like fox ears, a tail, and bigger fangs. There's a burst of light and where she was standing, there is a nine tailed fox spirit. It isn't golden like you would think, but a sky blue color and it's tails look like blue flames. It's eyes are a golden orange color and only when it speaks do I realize it's Cheza.

" I'm Cheza, I'm 14, and I'm a fox spirit. Since I have nine tails I can use any elemental power around me. Pour water on me and I become a water fox, I step in fire and I become a fire fox and so on. You have no need to be afraid of me. I'm harmless to friends. Enemies on the other hand, well, let's just say that they will regret crossing me."

Everyone stares at her, then I start clapping. By the time Stein is calming down the class all the boys and Tsubaki are clapping and cheering. Stein manages to calm down the class and tells Cheza she can change back to human. But she doesn't. She whispers something to Stein and he says it's fine. There's a " poof" sound and a cloud of blue smoke and Cheza is back to human, but then I notice she's naked. Her hair only covers her nipples and a blue tail comes around from behind her and covers her private part. Then I notice blue fox ears coming out of her head. She still has her regular ears so I'm going to guess they come with the tail. Then I notice my nose is running with blood like a faucet, and I'm not the only one. Almost half the boys in the class have the same thing going on, including Kid. The other half just fainted. Stein face palms and gives Cheza a new pair of clothes. She hides behind his desk, but while she runs, her hair flutters and I can see her butt, and it's a nice one. I feel a Maka chop and I black out.

Chapter 3: My First Mission with Cheza  
The end of class bell rings and Cheza gets out of her seat next to Tsubaki. I stand up and feel a little dizzy. Then I remember what happened earlier. Maka stands up, but won't look at me and has a scary face on. We walk to our next class and when we get there, Cheza sits in the teachers chair and puts her feet up on the desk. After everyone sits down, she stands up, slams her hand on the desk, and starts speaking.

" Listen up everyone, I'm at this school for one reason alone. To learn and teach. I'm your new second block teacher, but i will also be your classmate for the other five blocks. Treat me as your equal whether I'm teaching you or learning with you. By the way boys..."

She starts untieing her jacket from her waist and puts it on the back of her chair. She then takes off her gloves and puts then on her desk. She takes a hair tie out of her pocket and ties her hair into a pony tail. She puts her hand on her waist and looks at all the boys. She looks so hot.

" If your looking for a good time, go to someone other than me. I'm not interested in being with hormonal beasts."

A lot of the boys in the class look like the just got shot in the heart. I just keep looking at her, then I catch her eye. We keep eye contact with each other for a few minutes. The whole time my heart beats really fast and I feel myself start to blush. She looks away from me only when someone raises their hand.

" Yes?"

" So, what are you going to be teaching us?"

" I'm glad you asked. I will be teaching you all about different monsters, their souls, and the powers they poses. During final exams, your exam in this class will be fighting me to show how much you have learned and how much stronger you have gotten. Any questions?"

I raise my hand.

" Yes Soul?"

I blush then ask,

" W- what will you be teaching us today?"

She smiles at me, showing one of her fangs.

" I'm going to teach you how to deal with creatures you encounter in Death City. They can range from a kishin, to hell hounds, to witches, to werewolves. There are a lot of possibilities. Everyone, walk out to the front of the school single file and stay together. I'll be bringing up the rear. Let's go, let's go."

Everyone dose what she says, Maka shoots to the front of the line, I'm going to guess since she doesn't want to be near Cheza. I, on the other hand. End up at the end of the line right in front of Cheza. My heart beats really fast whenever I feel her breath on the back of my neck. Whenever she steps on my heels she says she sorry and we keep walking. We finnaly reach the front of the school and Cheza moves to the front of the line.

" Alright, stop. Everyone find your partners. Weapons go in weapon form. Who knows what we will meet out there. I want you all to be prepared. Once your ready, stand next to me. Once everyones ready, we'll go."

I see Kid find Patty and Liz, Black Star finds Tsubaki, then i see Maka walking over to me. I change into weapon form and Maka carries me as we walk over to Black Star, Kid and the girls. We all walk over to Cheza as a group. Once everyone is ready, Cheza opens the front gates and we all head out. We walk to the darkest part of Death City. The first creature we meet is a kishin that looks like a woman at first, but then Cheza hits it with a little blue flame ball, causing it to change into a lizard/human thing. Maka steps foreword to battle it and Cheza allows her to. Maka wounds it badly, but is unable to kill it. For some reason our soul resonance isn't as strong as it used to be. Maka is tripped by the kishin's tail, falls on her back, and is about to get slashed by it's claws when four of Cheza's fire tails appear and wrap around the kishin, constricting it until it explodes. The kishin egg appears and Cheza gives it to me. I eat it, and for some reason it tastes better this time. Its the twentieth kishin soul we have gotten since Lord Death confiscated our other ones when I accidentally ate one of Blair's nine souls. I thank Cheza for the help and tell her Maka is thankful too, but Maka won't say anything. Cheza says she used to it since, apparently, girls are often jealous of her. Maka hears this and thanks Cheza and says she isn't jealous, but I can see in her eyes that she totally is. The next creature we meet is a kishin that looks like a mutated black dog. Black Star and Tsubaki handle that no problem and Tsubaki gets her third kishin soul. The last creature is two kishin that look like twin brothers, but they have black eyes and sharp toothed mouths. Kid, Liz and Patty handle them pretty well, the first one is easy but after it is enraged by the death of it's sibling, it's a little harder to kill, also Liz is a little angry about something so her and Kid's resonance isn't as strong as his is with Patty. I wonder why me and Maka didn't have such an easy time. The whole class heads back to school because we've run out of time. We get back just as the end on class bell rings.

Chapter 4: Cheza Needs A Place To Stay  
When we get to our sixth block, I haven't been able to sit next to or talk to Cheza at all and Maka is being very distant from me physically and mentally. It makes me kind of sad since I've had some good conversations with Maka. I find a seat right in-between Cheza and Maka. Well isn't that just great. Maka takes notes and so dose Cheza. Cheza looks over at my page and sees it's blank. She whispers,

" Hey, wanna copy my notes? I've noticed that you only pay attention to things that interest you. That means you don't unusually pay attention to class."

I blush. What can I say? She's right!

" Sure, thanks."

That's when I notice Maka has stopped writing.

" Soul doesn't need your little notes. I've pretty much written the whole lesson and I live with him so he can just use my notes."

" Maka, calm down. I'm not going to use your notes since they always take so long to follow. I'll just copy hers. They are simpler."

Maka glares at us. She reaches for her book and I can tell she's about to maka chop me. She raises her book and is about to strike. I cover my head to protect myself, but I don't feel the blow come. I look up and see Cheza has blocked her maka chop. Holy shit, no one has ever blocked a maka chop. Not only did she block it, she is holding the books spine in her hand while Maka is still holding the bottom with her hand. Maka pulls her book away and sets it on her table. By this time, Mifune has stopped teaching and is stareing at us three along with the rest of the class. Cheza stands up and apologizes and so do I, but Maka just stays sitting and fixes her things. Cheza and I sit down as Mifune continues his lesson. When the dismissal bell rings Maka gets up and walks to the front door. I slowly follow her, but slow down a little when Cheza walks over to Mifune.

" Mifune? I haven't found a house yet and I need a place to stay, could I stay with you?"

Mifune blushes a little and scratches the back of his head.

" Sure, it's walking distance from here, but Angela is still living with me so you might need to sleep on the couch."

She thinks a minute, but right as she's about to answer, something comes over me and I yell out,

" You can stay with me!"

Only after I've said it do I realize what I've just done. Maka and Cheza under the same roof would be crazy. Cheza looks at me and smiles and nods.

" Thanks Mifune, but think I'll stay with Soul and Maka."

"Alright, bye!"

" Bye!"

Cheza grabs her bag and runs over to me and we catch up to Maka. Maka is already on my motorcycle, then I realize there's no room for Cheza.

" That's fine. In fox form I can run faster than a race car. Hold on. Look away."

I look away because I guess she's taking off her clothes so she doesn't ruin them. I see light from behind me and I turn around. Cheza is in fox form and a pile of clothes is in front of her.

" Would you mind putting those in my bag for me?"

" S- sure."

I put her clothes in her bag and hand it to her. She grabs it in her teeth and I hop on my bike in front of Maka. Maka clings to my waist as I start my cycle. We head off and Cheza keeps up with us perfectly. When we get to our apartment, Maka and I get off my cycle and Cheza shrinks to a small fox that looks like it's made of fire.

Chapter 5: One Night With Cheza  
I grab her bag that is now too big for her to carry and we all walk in. I close the door behind me and then I hear a hiss. Oh right. Blair. I turn around and see Blair in cat form hissing at Cheza.

" Blair, stop that! This is Cheza. She's a new student and teacher. She teaches second block but is a student with us the other five blocks. Cheza, I'll show you to my room so you can change back to human and get dressed."

Cheza nods and I walk up stairs while she follows me. I open my bed room door and she walks in. I walk out and close my door when I put her bag on my bed. I hear the "poof" sound and see a little bit of blue smoke come out from under my door. I hear some shuffling and wait for her to okay me to come in.

" You can come in now."

I open my door and walk into my room. Cheza is laying on my bed in a black tank top and black pajama pants. She is laying down with her head at the foot of my bed, her hair hanging down the edge, her head turned toward me, her left arm bent up and resting near her face. The strap of her tank top on her left should has slid down to just below her shoulder. Then I notice her boobs. Im going to guess shes a 46C. She isn't wearing a bra, so her boobs are almost pouring out of the top of her shirt since she is tilted downwards a little bit. I feel my nose bleed a little bit, but I cover it by walking over to my dresser and grabbing some tissues. She giggles a little bit then roles over so that she is on her chest now and is holding up her head with her hands. I walk over to my bed and sit down. She just looks at me, and I look at her while I blush. She yawns and sits up.

" So where am I sleeping?"

" You could sleep in my room on my floor or in the living room on a couch or something. Or... You could, um, sleep in my bed. W- with me or without m- me in it too."

I feel myself get really red. She smiles at me then thinks for a moment.

" Well I should probably try the living room."

She gets up, walks over to my door and opens it. Something comes over me and I quickly get up and put my hand against the wall next to her. I put my other hand against my door and close it. It opens from the inside. Now I have Cheza pinned to the wall and we are face to face.

" Ever since I met you Cheza, I can't stop thinking about you. I think I love you."

" That's what all the other guys have said. But it always ends the same. They leave me and go back to the fucking ex girl friends."

Hearing her swear turns me on. I lean in closer to her and stroke the side of her face with the back of my hand.

" Soul, there's something about you. I don't know what it is though."

" Maybe I can help you figure it out. I'll show you I'm not like all the other guys."

With that I lean in even closer and feel our lips touch. I move my hands from her face, to her hips, then reach for her butt. Her arms are around my neck. I slowly guide her to my bed without breaking our kiss.  
I finally break the kiss and gently push her onto my bed. She smiles which means she likes it. That turns me on even more. I walk over to my curtains and draw them. I don't want Blair spying on us. After that I walk back over to Cheza. I stand above her on four legs, continue kissing her, and start taking her top off. I start with the straps, pulling them off her arms. After, I start pulling the end up and over her head. She is now shirtless. I take off my jacket and hair band and throw them on the floor. She starts putting her hands under my shirt, and I take it off. Then she sees my scar. She traces it with her finger as I had done this morning.

" How did this-?"

" Protecting my meister."

" Your very loyal to your friends. I'm glad I chose you to lose it to."

" Huh?"

" I've never done this before. I've never been able to trust a guy enough to."

" Oh, well guess what."

" What."

" Me too. I've never done this either."

" Nu- uh. Liar!"

" No joke. I hadn't even kissed a girl before you. Girls have tried, but I never give in."

" Well don't stop now. We're just getting started."

We giggle and start kissing again. I start taking off her pants, her panties are light blue with a little bow in the front. She unbuttons my pants. Then I hear a knock on the door.

" Soul? What's going on in there?"

Crap. It's Maka. The door knob rattles.

" N- nothing! Hold on!"

I get off of Cheza and tell her to get herself under my covers up to her neck. I button my pants and put my shirt back on. I open the door just enough to stick my head out to see Maka in an almost see through red dress. It goes to her mid thighs and has bows on the bottom and straps. Her hair is down instead of in pony tails. She's wearing knee high black stockings. I can see she is wearing what looks like a white bra and white panties. She looks at me really innocently while twirling her hair with her finger.

" Do you like it?"

" S- sure."

She smiles at me.

" Um, Maka, Cheza is going to stay in my room tonight. I'll set up a mattress on my floor for her."

Maka puffs up her cheeks and scowls.

" Fine. Good night!"

She storms off to her room and I close my door. I take off my shirt and leave my pants on while I walk over to Cheza, who's still under my covers.

" Lose 'em."

I take off my pants right before I get into my bed with her. I get into my bed and lay down so I'm facing her. She scoots foreword so that our noses are almost touching. She puts her hands on my face and kisses me.

" Shall we continue?"

" Yes teacher."

She giggles, then I do. Then we go back to the position we were in. Cheza laying down with me on four legs above her. I start rubbing her thighs, then I gently run my fingers through her hair and kiss her. We roll over so that now Cheza is on top. She runs her hands down my torso. Then she leans down and kisses me while her hands stroke my hair. We stop kissing, open our eyes and look at each other. Cheza gets off of me and lays down next to me. I turn to her.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm nervous. Your a really nice guy and I want you so badly, but I'm worried that since I've never done this it will be embarrassing."

She blushes and looks down while I sit up and look at her.

" Cheza, I've never done it either. Your fine and we can stop whenever you want to, okay?"

" Okay, thank you Soul."

She sits up behind me and starts slowly running her hand down my torso, into my boxers. She gently grabs me and I blush. She smiles.

" You big."

I turn my head so that we are face to face. I turn my whole body around and hold her face while we kiss. She takes both her arms and puts them around my neck. We continue kissing while I slowly run my hand down her side, starting at the side of her chest, ending at her hip. I don't remember the rest of that night.

Chapter 5: Second Day With Cheza  
When I wake up to my alarm, I see Cheza laying next to me. She still has her panties on and I still have my boxers on, so I'm going to guess we decided not to go all the way, considering it was both of our first times. I silence my alarm and gently shake Cheza awake. She opens her eyes and blushes while looking at me.

" Good morning Cheza. We have school so we need to get up."

" Okay."

Cheza yawns and stretches her arms while she sits up. I get out of my bed and grab a new pair of boxers. I put them on and grab some black jeans. I put those on and look at Cheza. She is now in light purple panties with a matching strapless bra. She's putting on a plaid black and purple skirt when she notices me looking at her. She blushes and giggles. I grab a grayish blue shirt and put it on. I find my black jacket and hair band in the mess of my clothes on the floor. I put them on then I notice now messy my room is. I should clean it if Cheza is going to be staying in here with me. I grab a pair of clean socks and put them on. When I look over at Cheza, her hair is in two loose pony tails, she's wearing a purple tank top under a blue over shirt that slides off her shoulders, a plaid purple and black skirt, with thigh high black and white striped stockings. When she twirls I can see her panties a little and we she's standing still I can see her garterbelt straps that are attached to her stockings. She notices that I'm dressed and walks over to me, grabs my hand, and points at the door. I open the door and we walk out. She waits for me while I close it. When I'm done, we hold hands and walk down stairs. I notice Maka is at the table eating cereal. That's not usually what she dose. She usually cooks me and her some breakfast.

" Sorry Soul. I woke up late, so I wasn't able to make breakfast, you'll just have to eat cereal."

" That's fine. Soul, I can make you pancakes if you want."

" Thanks Cheza, that would be awesome."

I show Cheza where everything is and she gets started. She makes two pancakes for me, two more her, and one for whoever wants it.

" Maka, do you want it?"

" Sure. A strong meister needs nourishment before their day."

Cheza puts it on a plate and hands it to Maka. I get up and grab the sirup and put I on the table then sit down a half a foot away from Maka. Cheza sits down on the other side of me and scoots in close. Our shoulders are now inches from each other. I put a lot of sirup on my pancakes and dig in. They are delicious!

" Cheza! These are delicious!"

" I'm glad you like them."

" They are pretty good. They are still nothing compared to my mothers pancakes, but they will do."

" I'm glad your able to eat them."

She smiles at Maka and Maka sort of smiles back. We all finish breakfast at 6:55. Five minutes till school. Maka and I hop on my cycle. Cheza doesn't change out of her clothes though. She instead shrinks to her fire fox form. Her clothes fall from her body and she appears from under them. I grab them and put them in her bag that she grabbed from my room. She sprouts little blue wings that look like a falcon's except, they are unpatterned and light blue. I start my motorcycle and we are on our way with Cheza flying right next to us the whole way. We get to our class room right as the first block bell rings since Cheza had to go to the bathroom to change back to human and get dressed. Stein looks at us while we find our seats. Cheza next to Tsubaki, me and Maka side by side at the other end of the same row.

" Made it just as the bell rang. I'm proud of you Evans. Maka, Cheza, I hope you guys can be on time which will lead Soul to be on time."

Maka and Cheza stand up and bow.

" Yes Dr. Stein."

They both sit down as Stein starts his lesson. When the bell is about to ring, Stein says,

" And don't forget that tomorrow is a teachers work day. All the teachers will be at school, but you students don't have to. Cheza, you only have to come for an hour whenever you like during the day. That's all."

The bell rings and we head to our next classroom. When we get there, we see a cage with a blanket over it guarded by Sid. Cheza stands next to it while everyone sits down. She takes off her over shirt and puts it on her desk.

" Everyone, I would like you to meet my cousin. Sonaka."

She yanks off the blanket and there is a shadow inside. The shadow turns around and it turns out to be a five tailed white fox spirit with red eyes and giant claws. It looks as if it would stand on two feet instead of four like Cheza. It roars at the class through the cage bars. I see it's teeth and they are red stained white teeth. Cheza stares at it while her eyes glow light blue and it's eyes start to glow. When the glow has vanished, it's pupils are gone and it's eyes look like a glassy haze.

" I have now put Sonaka in a trance. This will cause him to be unable to preform any violent or cursed actions."

Sonaka steps out of his cage when Sid opens it. I notice there is a metal collar with unreadable symbols around his neck

" This collar allows me to control him as long as he is wearing it. If he takes it off how ever, I have no choice, but to kill him or he will kill us. Even if he is my cousin, he is not the same as he once was. Like kishin, if a fox spirit eats even one human soul, they become an untamable evil. I was only able to control him because I have more tails than him. If any fox in a family becomes evil, their offspring, at some point, turn evil. They are tamable, but no one has ever found out how. Most foxes that haven't eaten human souls that turn evil have nine tails, so they are either killed or the evil passes after some time and they continue living or kill themselves because of the shame, pain, and guilt of killing so many people unconsciously."

Cheza starts tearing up and looks down so her hair covers her eyes. She wipes away her tears with her arm and smiles at the class.

" Now I hope that everyone, including you Soul Evans, have taken notes on what I just said. It will be part of the exams. Now for the remainder of the class, I will change into fox form and you all will write down and discuss the differences between my form and Sokana's form."

Cheza grabs the blanket she was holding and wraps it around her body. Then she turns into her little fire fox form, her clothes fall off of her, as dose the blanket, and her little head peeks out from under the blanket. Some of the girls coo at the sight of such a cute little fox. Cheza gets out from under the clothes and glows. While she glows, she goes from her whole body looking like it's made of blue flames to just her nine tails. Two green marks appear under her eyes and she looks at Sid.

" Sid, would you gather the blanket and my clothes and put them on my desk?"

" Sure Cheza."

" Thanks. Now everyone. What are some differences you have noticed between a good fox spirit and a evil one?"

A lot of people raise their hands, even me and Maka. Cheza looks around the room and sees our hands.

" Maka, what's one difference you noticed?"

" I noticed that he is a dirty white color while you are a light blue color."

A few people put their hands down as if Maka stole their differences they noticed.

" Yes, your right Maka. Now the color of a fox's fur depends on their parents lives. I was birthed through envy because my mother envied a friend of hers who had stolen my father and had his child. She went to a witch who gave her a potion that would let her conceive a child, but at a price. Part of that price was that my hair would be the color of envy. With Sokana's case, his parents were nice and sweet. They were almost like my other parents. His hair was a pure white color, the color of peace. But during Sokana's studies, he discovered a quicker way to get his tails instead of taking time to learn the magic and everything like I did. He started eating human souls. His teeth and claws were dyed red with blood and his fur that was to stand for peace, was tainted as he went down a path to destruction. The elders found and captured him and have been trying to lead him out of the darkness and into the light. I was able to convince them to let me bring him here today. Any body else notice something?"

I and a couple of others raise our hands. Cheza looks around the room and spots me.

" Yes Soul?"

" Your eyes. His are blood red while yours are goldish orange."

" Yes. Every fox has green or blue eyes. I was a very rare case since my eyes are golden orange, only every century is a fox with golden orange eyes born. Sokana's eyes were blue, but when he first ate a human soul, they became red at the sight of all the blood he had spilt. His eyes will only change back if he is able to be led out of the darkness. Even then, his eyes will only change to the color brown. The crystal clear blue of his old eyes will never return. Anyone else?"

Tsubaki raises her hand.

" Yes, Tsubaki."

" He has five and you have nine tails. He also stands on two feet while you stand on four."

" Uh-huh. He may be older than me, but I am wiser and more powerful. He thought eating human souls would get him his tails faster, but it was slower than just learning the magic and everything like me. By the time he realized it, it was to late. As you all know, I have all my tails because I took the time and was patient. Once a fox is evil, they cannot change back into a human. They are stuck in a part human part fox form, almost like a werewolf. Good foxes are able to keep all their forms, so when they are in fox form, they look like a elegant fox instead of a wild blood thirsty beast. That's all for today. All of you should have notes from what I said today, there will be a test before your battle with me during final exams. I will also be asking you guys questions about the lessons, whether they are previous ones, the present lesson, or both combined. Dismissed!"

Right as she says that, the bell rings. Me and Maka get our stuff together and head to our next class. Maka is actually proud of me a little, and I am too, because I actually wrote down notes. I don't pay much attention to the other classes though, which disappoints Maka. At lunch, Maka sits with Patty, Liz and Kid. Black Star and Tsubaki are still getting food. I notice Cheza leaving the cafeteria and follow her. I find her sitting on the roof above a balcony. I jump up and join her when she says it's ok to.

Chapter 6: Cheza Confesses  
Cheza takes a bite into her burger and looks at the ground with a spaced out look. I take a bite of mine as well, then I notice Cheza's started tearing up. I put my burger back on my plate and look at her. She throws her burger down back onto her plate and shoves herself into my arms and starts crying like a faucet. I hug her and rub her back with my hand.

" C-Cheza, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

She starts hiccuping and sits back up. When she moves I notice part of my jacket become wet with her tears. She rubs her eyes and looks at me.

" I-it's just (hic) that (hic)... Remember how I (hic) was born of envy? Part of the (hic) price my mother (hic) payed was of me being (hic) born of envy. The (hic) other was that on my 16th birthday, I become a untamable evil fox. I'm forced into my nine tailed fox form, my eyes glow red, the skies grow cloudy, and I kill any thing in sight. It will last the whole day of my 16th birthday, but I don't know if I will survive it."

" But your birthday isn't for a while, is it?"

" That's the thing. My birthday, it's tomorrow! Since everyone is out of school, they will be easier targets for me. I might kill almost everyone in Death City!"

She covers her face with her hands and starts crying again. I grab my napkins I brought and give them to her.

" Thy may not be as good as tissues, but they'll do."

We both giggle as she wipes her eyes with the napkins. It's nice to see her smile again.

" Besides, even if you turn evil, I'll do what ever I can to get the real you back. No curse can hide the real you, because it's always there. In your soul."

Her eyes light up as she looks at me. I smile at her as she smiles back and we hug. I put my hand under her chin, tilt it up and kiss her. We finish our burgers and put our dishes away just as the end of lunch bell rings. We get to class barely on time. The whole rest of the day, I'm by her side whenever I can be. When we ride home, she flys next to us. When we get home, Cheza eats dinner and goes straight to bed. I go to bed at 9:50, but when I walk into my room, my bed is empty and Cheza's stuff is gone. I notice the window is open and see a note attached to the windowsill. It reads;

Soul,  
I know you love me, and I love you too, but I don't want to hurt you or Maka or anyone. I'm going to stay in the desert surrounding Death City at a safe distance all of tomorrow. There, I have nothing to destroy, no lives to take, no heartache to create. You can look for me. Just know, I'm not going back to Death City until the evil passes. I love you so much.

-Cheza

I crumple the note and run outside onto my bike. I start the engine and drive off towards the hole where we found Crona when he ran away. Thankfully, Cheza's there. I whistle at her and reach my hand down to her. She turns her head away from me, but that just makes me reach more. When she realizes I won't give up, she grabs my hand and I pull her up. She hugs me and grabs her bag ( that was still down there) with one of her flame tails that appears.

" I knew you would come."

We smile at each other and she hops on my bike. We ride back to the house to find a very sleepy Maka staring at us.

" Long story."

" Okay * yawn * good night."

Maka walks into her room and Cheza and I walk to my room. I look at my clock and it's 11:58. There's a burst of light and I expect the worse behind me. I turn around and see Cheza holding the same collar I saw on her evil cousin today.

" Put this on me and it will keep me from turning until the exact time I was born. 12:00 pm. Hurry."

I put the collar on her. I latch it just as it becomes 12:00 am. Twelve hours until she turns. I don't sleep for most of the night and neither dose Cheza. When I look at the clock next it's 10:50. We have an hour and ten minutes to figure out how to stop the curse. Cheza and I get up and get dressed. Cheza puts on a black spaghetti strap tank top, black fingerless gloves that go to her wrists, black booty shorts, black thigh high stockings and boots that go to just below her knee. I put on my orange t-shirt, black jacket and hair band, black jeans and black shoes. We quietly go down stairs and each cereal without waking Maka. We get out of the house and drive to DWMA. when we get there we find Lord Death and speak with him.

" Lord Death, remember what I told you about the price my mother payed to have me? At 12:00pm, in an hour, I will become an evil fox. You must tell everyone to stay inside. I wish for no blood to be spilt. While you are doing that, we will look for a cure to the curse. Okay?"

" Okay, I understand Cheza."

Lord Death is talking in the voice he did when Asura first revived and he fought him. Cheza and I head to the library and start looking. After about half an hour of looking, I find a book that has something. Cheza reads what it says out loud.

" When a curse has torn you apart, this will help. Only will it help though, if you know what it means. 'A sound soul, dwells in a sound body, and a sound mind. When said with two together, you will find, there is nothing better. Look deep within, until you see, each other is the only thing you need. Look deep inside your soul to find, their soul is one with your body and mind. What am I?' What dose that mean? Family, friendship?"

" I dunno, but we need to find out soon. It's 11:50."

She closes the book and gives it to me.

" Go back to your house. Take this to Maka. She might be able to help you. Hurry. I will be outside, waiting for the evil to hit me."

We run outside. I jump on my bike and ride home. I start to cry. I notice no one is out, so I'm going to guess Lord Death did it. When I get home, I find Kid, Black Star, Maka, and the other girls in weapon form. I fall to my knees then remember.

Chapter 7: Cheza Crosses Over  
" A clock! Where's a clock?!"

As soon as I get a clock, I have already realized what time it is. I hear an explosion and see a cloud of smoke over near the school. I run outside with everyone one following me, while the sky grows dark with black clouds. I run to the school to find a dark purple nine tailed fox with red eyes starring at me. I see the broken collar at my feet. I take a part of it and hug it. I stand before the fox and start running at her. She swats at me as if I were a fly and I crash against a wall. I feel a pain in my back. After I fall to the ground and start running at her again. She hits me once more and I slam into the ground, creating a little crater. She starts going at the others and Maka is defenseless. Kid jumps in front of her and shoots at Cheza, but Cheza doesn't even flinch. Black Star runs at her and try's to slice at her with Tsubaki's shadow blade. Cheza just hits him and when he falls to the ground, Cheza pins him with her paw, but doesn't crush him. When Kid and Maka come to help me, she swats them away and they crash to the ground. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty change to human, but Cheza grabs everyone with her tails, one person a tail, even me. She constricts us, then throws us all to the ground. Kid and the Thompson sisters make small craters, so dose Black Star and Tsubaki. They lay on one side of me a few feet away. The others lay a few feet away from me on my other side. Maka is a few feet away from my head. They all lay motionless, with bloody heads, bruised and scratched bodies, and bloody mouths. I'm laying on the ground, my head is bleeding, I cough and I feel blood come out of my mouth. Cheza is standing over me. I start tearing up. She is about to bite my head off when she stops. She throws her head back and howls a howl of pain. She starts roaring and shaking her head, almost like she has a headache. She starts shuffling around, shaking her head like she has no sense of direction. The real Cheza must be trying to break through the curse. A couple unoccupied buildings get smashed by one of her tails or her head swaying. Then I realize what the poem meant. A sound soul dwells in a sound body and sound mind. A person with a good strong and stable soul can only realize what it means. When said with two together, you will find, it is much better. You need to have someone special to find out what the answer is. Look deep within, until you see, each other is the only thing you need. All you need is that special someone. Look deep inside your soul to find, their soul is one with your body and mind. You need to be one with this person for it to be true. What am I? Love. I get up and run/limp over to Cheza. I get hit by one of her tails and it sends me flying. But that doesn't stop me. I run back to her and wave at her. Her eyes focus on me as they change from red to golden orange over and over again.

" Cheza! It's love! Love is all we need to break the curse!"

She howls and puts her head foreword so that I can touch it. I lean in and hug her snout. I then kiss it and her eyes start to tear up. She begins to glow and I let go of her to shield my eyes. When I unshield them, I see Cheza in human form lying on the cement. Her body is bruised and beat and there is a little blood running out the side of her mouth. I run/limp over to her and kneel next her. I take off my jacket and put it over her. Her clothes were ripped when she crossed over. The others regain consciousness, and I start to cry. I pick up Cheza and hold her close to me. I remember her words ' but I don't know if I will survive it.' the others make a half circle around me as I whisper in her ear,

" You gotta wake up, we have school tomorrow. Your a teacher, you need to check our work."

With every word I say I cry more and more. Soon I can't even talk. I'm crying, Cheza is in my arms and everyone else either is crying, starting to or just has a look of despair on their face. I start yelling Cheza's name while I cry. Tears are pouring out of my eyes so much, I can't stop it.

" S-Soul?"

I stop yelling and look down at Cheza. Her eyes open and she looks at me. She can barely keep her eyes open. She starts coughing and try's to speak.

" S-Soul, you * cough * were right. Love * cough, cough * was the answer."

I stop crying and put my finger up to her mouth.

" Shhhh. Don't talk. You need to save your strength."

She goes into a coughing fit and coughs up more blood.

" No Soul. This * cough, cough, cough * is the end. I won't * cough, cough * be around much l-longer."

" What are you saying? Your alive, your fine. You can't-"

She smiles at me as I start tearing up again. She grabs my hand that was on her stomach and brings it to her lips. She kisses it and smiles at me. There's a little bloody mark left where she kissed it. I look her straight in the eyes and lean in slowly still clutching her hand, and kiss her, one last time. When I stop, there are blood marks on and around my mouth. Cheza looks at me one last time and her eyes close as she says,

" I-I love y-you..."

Her hand falls from my grasp onto the cement and her head turns away from me, as limp as a doll's. I hold her body close to mine and cry. I cry for a long time. I finally meet the girl of my dreams, and she dies. This is totally uncool. We hold a funeral for her in the cemetery near the park. I'm the last to leave after the ceremony. I had set a bouquet of flowers on her grave. When i did, blue sparkles appeared around the flowers and the glow for minute. The bouquet was of blue roses. Blue. Just like the color of her hair.

Epilogue  
I walk to the store from my house. I have been a Death Scythe for three years. I'm about nineteen now. I still live with Maka and Blair, since I have no where else to go. I haven't found the right girl for me. I decided to be nice, get some fresh air, and get the groceries for Maka. I walk into the store and look at the list. While I'm not paying attention, I bump into a young girl who looks about 17 or 18. She has light pinkish purple hair that is bottom of her ear length in the back, but two strands in front are shoulder length. She's wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, black fingerless gloves that go to her wrists, black booty shorts, and black thigh high socks. Her shoes are black boots that go to just below her knees. Her eyes are a clear water blue and there's a mark on the side of her neck. She's blushing a lot. She started talking a in a small voice.

" I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

" No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention to anything except my list. My apologies."

" No, no. Don't apologize. Um, w-what's your name?"

" I'm Soul "Eater" Evans. What's your name?"

" Soul Eater... Your Maka Albarn's Death Scythe, right?"

" Yea, actually. How did you know?"

" Your all that the people I've met talk about. Since you've been through so much."

" You still haven't told me your name."

" O-oh! I'm sorry! That's right. It's actually kind of a weird name. You'll probably think it's weird."

" What is it?"

" C-Cheza... Weird name, right?"

I smiled at her.

" No, I don't think it's a weird name at all."

End


End file.
